


Rivalry

by Kazevita



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Pissing Contest, dejected alibutt, sassy royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazevita/pseuds/Kazevita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad never liked making plans much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry

Sinbad never liked making plans much.

Plans required too much time and effort to make and more often than not didn’t go accordingly, which is why he was far from rattled when upon reaching the throne room within Balbadd’s palace his gaze was met with that of the First Imperial Prince of Kou. 

During his journey to see Alibaba in order to discuss possible trade route opportunities with Sindria, Sinbad had hoped that word had not yet spread about Balbadd’s current economic struggles as of late. Without Al Thamen’s negative influence on the once prosperous country things had been turning towards the better, but even with the Banker no longer in power, Balbadd had been left in shambles, not only financially but also literally. 

Alibaba was still fighting to make Balbadd into a Republic, but Kouen and Sinbad knew it was only a matter of time before the country got taken over unless the prince stepped up. This reason alone was what had both men rushing off to Baldbadd to meet with it’s third prince.

Kouen looked about as pleased to see him as he could expect, which was to say not at all, but Sinbad would be lying to say the feeling wasn’t entirely mutual.

Always up for any challenge the universe decided to throw his way, Sinbad leisurely walked over to the two princes currently talking amongst themselves with determination rolling off him in ways.

"Ah, Alibaba I see I am not the only one you are attempting to woo."

The young prince of Balbadd had yet to notice the presence of the other and was unsuccessful in hiding the flinch that wracked through his body when Sinbad said his name.

Alibaba stammered for a moment trying to collect his thoughts, but before he could get a word in to explain that the man had simply materialized on the palace steps this morning practically demanding to speak with him about the economic status of his country, Kouen spoke.

"I didn’t know the brat had a keeper."

The blonde tried to speak once more, this time in exasperation, but he was quickly cut off once more.

"I never claimed such a thing, but I must say it is quite a surprise to see you in Balbadd at this time of year Prince Kouen. Did you have an audience scheduled today with Alibaba as well? What a coincidence." Sinbad failed to keep his words sincere, but instead left them practically dripping with sarcasm as they left his lips.

The prince slowly turned to fully face the other before he responded with his brow raised, “Hardly, a man of my caliber has no need to waste time on such menial things. I am met when I appear, whether my arrival was planned or not.”

"Ah, well then you’ll have to wait your turn Highness, because I did,” Sinbad shot back with a wide grin upon his face.

"So I’ve been told, though Alibaba said you were expected yesterday so that point seems rather moot."

Sighing, Sinbad spared a short sideways glance towards the blonde. He would need to have a nice long conversation with Alibaba after this about not discussing certain things with certain people.

Well one person really.

"I would have been here on time, but unfortunately we were caught in a storm the night before last, which delayed our arrival a bit as you can imagine."

Sinbad had used the term storm lightly as whatever had hit his ship was more of a hurricane than anything else, but there was no reason to let the prince know that.

"Your country is an island, is it not? I can’t imagine a little storm slowing down the High King of the Seven Seas."

Sinbad ground his teeth together. There was a reason he avoided this man at all costs and this was just one of the many reasons why. 

No matter. Sinbad was always up for a good challenge. But before he could make a clever comeback, Kouen leaned in just a hairsbreadth away from his face before landing the final blow.

"Sad really that a king would have to request a meeting with a mere child. You’re giving us all a bad name your Majesty.”

Kouen didn’t fight the smirk that rose to his lips as what was left of the other’s earlier amusement drained from his face.

"Then let’s settle this like men, shall we?"

As the words finished leaving Sinbad’s mouth, the thick silver cuff around his right forearm began to glow just as Kouen drew his sword, allowing all occupants of the room the ability to feel the pulse of raw power circling through the air.

Alibaba released a drawn out sigh. He was going to have to add this to the top of his list of reasons why he had no interest in being king. Ever.


End file.
